Problem: Ryan has 3 red lava lamps and 3 blue lava lamps. He arranges them in a row on a shelf randomly, and then randomly turns 3 of them on. What is the probability that the leftmost lamp is blue and off, and the rightmost lamp is red and on?
Solution: There are $\binom{6}{3}=20$ ways to choose where the red lamps go, and $\binom{6}{3}=20$ ways to choose which lamps are on. If the left lamp is blue and off, and the right lamp is red and on, there are $\binom{4}{2}=6$ ways to choose which of the remaining lamps are red, and $\binom{4}{2}=6$ ways to choose which of the remaining lamps are on. Therefore, the probability is $\dfrac{6\cdot6}{20\cdot20}=\boxed{\dfrac{9}{100}}$.